


My babydoll calls me daddy

by shetan89



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU after Winter Soldier, Bucky is sassy, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve is exasperated, and insatiable, clint what the fuck are you even doing, natasha thinks she's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetan89/pseuds/shetan89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha stares at him appraisingly.</p><p>"So does this mean i get to call you daddy now?"</p><p>Steve chokes on his sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My babydoll calls me daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr, @mscomrade. Go check out their tumblr, and possibly fall in love with them. 
> 
> Comrade, i did not expect to write this much, but it just got away with me and before i knew it, it turned into over a thousand words. Which is partly why it's so late but mostly because i'm anal about fanfiction. Welp, hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t a conscious decision – there was no specific moment where she could remember choosing to call him папа. 

She was very young the day they handed her the gear for the mission and sent her off with the soldier. The mission involved posing as a father and daughter, and she recited her lines perfectly when needed. After the target had been eliminated – male, middle-aged, death by poison in his tea, after he had graciously welcomed the traveling father and his young daughter in from the cold – she had called him папа by accident, even though they were alone in the house. 

She briefly wondered about the logic of it, then mentally shrugged and moved on.

She had no other name with which to call him, and he was the closest thing she had ever had to a father. 

He gave no outward sign, but she was sure he noticed it. The fact that he did not correct her meant he did not mind.  
“Наталия.” He called as he opened the door, and she came.

 

Natasha grunted as her strike was parried, sweeping her foot out to knock him over, and hissing as he jumped over and away. Her side was killing her and she was fairly certain he had pulled something in her arm when he twisted it, but she flowed through the move and launched herself at him, wrapping her thighs around his neck and aiming an elbow at his solar plexus. 

His breath came out in a whoosh, momentarily suspended before he flipped them over and pinned her beneath him.

“What say we call it a draw and resume this another time?” He says as his neck is crushed between her thighs.

“You must be feeling your age if you’re quitting so early, old man.” She grinned up at him as she relented and let him stand up. He snorts and offer a hand, which she takes.

“Or were you scared of losing?” She purrs.

“There’s no shame in losing a friendly spar,” he states as he unwraps the tape from his arm, “You must indulge children their wins, or they’ll lose confidence.” He snatches the towel that was aimed at his face and uses it to dry his neck. 

Natasha rolls her eyes and turns away from his smirking face, though there is a noticeable twitch to her lips.

They step into the elevator and Jarvis whisks them away to where the rest of the Avenger’s had gathered on Steve’s floor for breakfast.

The Winter Soldier, or Bucky, as he preferred, had been visiting (breaking and entering) the tower for nearly a year, but had not let himself be seen by anyone that wasn’t Steve until four months ago. Natasha herself was the only exception, as he had visited her a few months after he began ‘visiting’ Steve. 

She still had no idea how he managed to get into her apartment without tripping any alarms, but she was grateful he deemed her important enough to reveal himself and personally explain he was no longer under hydra’s influence. The guns she had aimed at his face notwithstanding. 

They now trusted each other as much as assassins in their profession could, and she no longer held the scars he gave her against him. Mostly. 

Again, there was no conscious decision, but it just seemed natural to call him папа, even after all this time. 

The elevator doors opened, and they both silently glided to the kitchen, where half of the avengers were loitering. Pepper was in California for business, Sam had VA duties, and Thor was with Jane, but the rest were here. Tony and Bruce seemed to be arguing the logistics of something sciencey in the connected living room, while a curious Pietro switched between watching TV and listening in. Wanda and Vision were chatting idly on the sofa, hands entwined. Pietro cast Vision baleful looks every now and then. 

Clint was sitting on the kitchen counter, clutching a half full coffee pot in one hand and using the other to chuck marshmallows at Steve, who was seated at the kitchen island eating a massive sandwich, stubbornly refusing to eat in the living room no matter how many times Tony said he didn’t mind.  
(“After all, it’s not like these couches haven’t seen worse, given all the shit Hawkguy’s gotten all over them.” Hawkguy yells something unintelligible from behind the mass of marshmallow he’s stuffed into his mouth and chucks another at Steve. Steve catches it and pops it into his mouth with a stoic face. Clint gives a shout and pumps both arms into the air, and promptly spills coffee all over himself. Bucky couldn’t make out the sad mumble, but is fairly sure it’s something along the lines of ‘aw coffee, no’.)

Natasha watches as he pecks Steve on the cheek, pinches his ass, gets swatted away with an exasperated sigh, and walks past Clint to the refrigerator, snatching the bag of marshmallows as he goes. Clint whines but is too intimidated by Bucky to risk snatching it back. Instead, he stares at Natasha mournfully and points. 

She smirks. No help there.

Bucky puts the bag on the counter, opens the fridge and bends over ever so slowly, making sure his ass gets maximum area display. Steve flushes buts stares unrepentantly. 

This was another surprising reveal – that Steve and Bucky were fucking and had been since 1933. The fact itself wouldn’t have been so surprising if not for the way they had found out. Steve had admitted he had been having sex with the Winter Soldier all these months, after one of the first few times Bucky had shown himself to the Avengers. 

Steve had been wearing gym leggings that day after a yoga session with Pepper and Natasha, so his ass looked absolutely sinful. He had bent over to shift through the bottom shelf of the pantry, when Bucky had walked through the door. 

Everyone went silent, since this was the only the third time he had walked freely through the tower, and for Rhodey, Clint, and Maria Hill, this was the first time they had seen him in person.

Bucky had taken all of two steps before his eyes were preternaturally drawn to Steve’s ass from across the room. He had slowed down, obviously rubbernecking, while making his way to the hallway leading to Steve’s bedroom, and accidentally walked into a wall.

Everyone gaped as The Winter Soldier, (a ghost, you’ll never find him), looks at the wall, looks back to Steve’s ass, pauses, and not taking his eyes away for a second, slowly moves into the hallway and leaves.

Tony still teases Steve about bringing the Winter Soldier in from the cold with his ass, and Bucky, too, when he feels ballsy enough.

Judging from how Steve shifts every few seconds in his chair, this is payback.

After a long perusal of the fridge’s contents, he finally selects a water bottle, even though it’s obvious to her that that’s what he was going to get this whole time. 

He takes a vigorous swig, throwing his head back and showing off his neck, chest and abs, still slightly glistening with sweat. 

“Get a shirt on, jerk.” Steve says, as his eyes run appreciatively over Bucky’s form. Bucky smirks, sets the bottle down, and turns toward the hallway, swinging his hips seductively. Steve tries not to drool.

If this were a seduction mission, Steve would be dead with the hour, Natasha notes idly. Then again, he would have been dead months ago.

Natasha wonders how their relationship started for a few moments, then lets it go. That is not hers to know.

Steve watches as she comes to sit by him, watching as Clint quickly retrieves his marshmallows and chucks one at her. She catches it and flicks it at Steve. He sighs.

He becomes aware of her staring intently at him a familiar prickling sensation overcomes him and the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees her watching him, considering. He knows this never means anything good, and prepares himself for Natasha’s particular brand of curiosity. 

After a few minutes in which he is certain Natasha is choosing carefully what she wants to say, she says, “You know I call your boyfriend Papa, right?”

He swallows and nods, unsure of where this line of questioning is coming from. 

“He told me.” Which meant he knew at least some things about their time in the red room. Natasha files this fact away for later. 

“So…” She begins, her eyes fixed on his face with laser intensity. Steve begins to look worried, and glances over to Clint, who is watching the proceedings as if it were the super bowl. Obviously, there will be no help from that corner, so Steve busies himself with taking another bite of his sandwich. Natasha pounces.

“Does this mean I get to call you Daddy?” Steve chokes on his sandwich.

Clint looks scandalized, not because of what Natasha said, but because he hadn’t thought of that first.

Bucky chooses this minute to waltz in, and immediately makes a beeline for Steve, drawn by the choking noises he’s emitting. 

"No!" Steve finally manages, after swallowing heavily and taking a sip from his drink, Bucky's hand stroking his back comfortingly. Steve then becomes uncomfortably aware that everyone is now looking at him.

Bucky stares at Natasha with a quizzical look on his face, silently asking for an explanation.

“папа, Steve doesn’t want me to call him daddy.” Natasha pouts innocently. He is not fooled. He can see the mischievous glint in her eyes. Steve flushes at all the stares directed at them.

“Well of course not,” Bucky says after a moment, hand still rubbing Steve’s back gently. His face morphs into a shit-eating grin.  
“…because he calls me daddy too.” 

Natasha, for once, actually seems speechless. Clint somehow manages to fall off the counter.

Steve hides his face in his hands, blush spreading below his shirt and beyond. He can hear Tony’s loud cackles, Pietro’s guffaws, and Wanda’s attempts to stifle her giggles. Clint is cracking up on the floor, the asshole. 

Steve wonders how long Tony will make cracks about this. Bucky’s hand, still stroking, drifts lower and lower towards his ass with each pass. He sighs.


End file.
